


Divine Punishment

by Saiyan_no_hime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Nuns, Priest Kink, Religious Blasphemy, corruption of a novice, desecration of priesthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_no_hime/pseuds/Saiyan_no_hime
Summary: Can Vegeta's God-given purpose withstand the test of temptation? Will God prove merciful? Or will the world burn? Follow priest!Vegeta as he struggles with his role as a minister when faced with the most gorgeous and infuriating novice of them all.A one shot composed of a series of drabbles written for the Prince and the Heiress Community Drabble Night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! No long time no see! I know I haven't be writing all the much lately, college life is hectic at best and it drains me so much that even when I have the time I lack any motivation to write. Which is why I love the mods at the Prince and the Heiress discord community so much! Thanks to their mature drabble night, I managed to come up with this one shot, each part based on a prompt of the night's theme: apocalypse. There would certainly be no writing of mine for a long time without the events at the community, so you guys should totally check it out. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you to my smutty submission.

**1\. Atomic**

_Knock knock._

Hiding the missive he had been reading among other papers atop his desk, the minister sighed, bringing one hand up to rub the bridge of his nose with a frown. Alone time didn’t seem to be in the job description, at least not when one was the head not only of a congregation, but a nunnery as well.

“Come in.” he called out, taking on a more neutral countenance.

He cringed inwardly as in came Mother Superior, tall and stout as she was, herding one of the novices in by the nape. The woman’s only purpose seemed to be to annoy him, daily, ever since he took this position. He had the distinct impression that she was testing him, suspicious of such a young minister being promoted to head of the convent.

“What is it, Mother?” he feigned interest, his gaze drawn to the woman’s charge.

A young woman, barely past her teenagerhood, stood quietly by the matron, looking down, draped in the white garments of a novice, cross hanging from her neck, hands clasped in front of her and, curiously, a wisp of blue hair adorning her forehead.

“Sister Primrose has repeatedly refused to do as told and it is my belief that a firmer punishment is in order.”

“Is that so?” drawled the minister, trying to catch the young lady’s look.

“Yes. Surely the Father wouldn’t be opposed to it?”

The sardonic tone of the matron wasn’t missed by the priest. He glared at her, before standing up.

“Come hither, child.” She obeyed. He stared her down, then pointed to his desk. “Bend over.”

At that she startled, blue eyes locking on his stern glare. Timidly, she complied. Bracing both hands on his desk, over some papers, she lowered her torso onto the wood, putting her backside in the air.  Facing down, she read a word from a letter peeking out underneath her, just before the first smack of the minister’s palm.

_Atomic._

~~~~ **2\. Barricade**

Of course the damned woman would choose the most enticing of all the nuns to be the one punished by him. He had felt triumphant after he had successfully applied the punishment expected of him, proving the Mother Superior wrong in her assumptions of his weakness, but it did take a lot of him not to come undone from the experience.

He had always thought himself above such carnal urges, but the sight of the novice’s pert backside in front of him, her quiet gasps as he smacked her, the doe look on her wide blue eyes… it got to him. And for that he cursed the older woman.

As fate would have it, a week later she came knocking on his door again.

“Yes?” he called out, hearing the door opening as he continued to write down the passages he would be quoting on tonight’s sermon.

“Sorry to interrupt, Father. You know, since your reprimand, sister Primrose’s behavior improved a lot.”

He put his pen down at that, raising his eyes to the woman. “Has she now?”

Memories of _his reprimand_ ran through his head.

“Well, she still offers some resistance to God’s gospel and I was hoping you could offer her some guidance.”

Before he could object, the matron made a motion towards the door and in came the star of Vegeta’s recent musings, in all the glory of her blue eyes, pale skin and rosy lips. He glared at the older woman, seeing the challenge in her dark eyes.

“Very well.” He turned to the girl, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. “Leave us.”

The matron twisted her mouth in annoyance, but left, leaving the minister and his new pupil alone. Wrenching his eyes from the young woman’s angelic face, he thanked God for the wooden desk between them, serving as _a barricade_ between his mounting desires and the innocent woman, as he began inquiring her.

** 3\. Gimme Shelter **

Their discussions were always heated.

The minister soon learned that his pupil had a surprisingly agile mind, one that more often than not focused on rebuking whatever he tried to teach her. If he had thought her a timid, delicate woman, he now corrected his previous assessment. The woman was too smart for her own good and she knew it. Most of the time, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to strangle her or bend her over his desk once again.

He was having an especially hard time today.

“Enough!” he bellowed, hands coming down on his desk with a loud thud as he stood. “I won’t have a novice questioning my knowledge of the gospel.”

“Are you so arrogant to think that your interpretation is the one God intended?” she bit back, standing up as well.

Seeing red, Vegeta didn’t think twice before reaching for her arm and hauling her over the desk.

“Lay on your stomach.” He hissed menacingly to her frightened face.

The startled woman stuttered but the priest’s dark glare forced her to submit. Once she laid her upper half flat on the desk, she felt rough hands pulling her gray skirt up to her hips.

Vegeta’s fury swirled with lust at the sight of her pale backside exposed to him. His black pants tightened around him at the though of marking the unblemished skin.

“I’ll teach you not to go mouthing off at your superiors.” He husked, brushing his palm against one buttock before rearing it back and striking her.

His blood pumped through his veins as he spanked her, delighting in the little sounds he was pulling from her. He was rock hard by the time he noticed some moisture under his hand. Stalling his ministrations, he reached for her panties and pulled them aside, grunting at the sight. He bucked with the sudden urge to _seek shelter_ in her wet warmth.

She whimpered. “Don’t…”

“It seems that you are consumed by impure thoughts, sister Primrose.”

“I-I…”

“I believe a more severe punishment is in order.”

**4\. Wanderer**

Bulma was dizzy with the rapid escalation of their discussion.

Bent over his desk, butt in the air and her bottom lip between her teeth, she kept thinking how wrong it all was, how it could ruin all she set out to do by joining the convent, all the while craving more contact. Her mind went reeling as his calloused fingers brushed against her wet folds when he pushed her panties aside, barely able to contain herself. His husky admonishment was the last drop.

“Don’t you think you deserve it?”

“…Yes.” There was no fighting anymore, her whole body craved the unholy pleasure he could give her.

“Good girl.” His voice sent shivers down her spine, unconsciously traced by his hand. “Turn around and kneel.”

Rubbing her thighs together and biting her lip, the novice lifted herself from the desk and knelt dutifully before the minister, panting in expectation. Her eyes widened as she saw him pulling out his full-fledged erection and he chuckled.

“Sinners such as yourself can only be tamed by the rod.” He stated, taking himself in his hand and promptly smacking her face with it.

She clenched her thighs at the feel of his hardness against her face.

Looking down on the woman, Vegeta relished the hunger in her eyes. It was worth it breaking every rule of his position, just to have such a goddess worshipping at his feet. His cock twitched as she licked her bottom lip much like a thirsty _wanderer_ in the desert who has just encountered an oasis.

“Put your tongue out.” He demanded, aligning his head with her plump red mouth.

He couldn’t help the hiss that escaped him when her tongue brushed against him as she complied. Or the smirk that followed as he tapped his tip on her palate. She moaned around him. Patience worn thin, he thrust into her mouth.

Bliss.

If there was any doubt in his mind that heaven was being inside the cavern of her mouth, she promptly wiped it by sucking him in time with his thrusts.

Bulma thought to herself that divine punishment never tasted so sweet.

**5\. Radioactive**

It didn’t take long for the minister to be done with foreplay and have the novice once again splayed on his desk, this time on her back. Her face was flushed both from exertion and arousal, and her big blue eyes were glossy from watering. The woman was gorgeous.

Making swift work of her white blouse, he traced the swells of her breasts with his thumbs, gooseflesh rippling through her body at the touch. He smirked, before reaching for her jaw and bringing her mouth to his. Fire sprung from his gut and coursed through their lip-lock to coil in her abdomen, a deep connection that left both breathless as the passionate kiss ended.

The heat between them was tangible as he parted her thighs to accommodate himself between them. A moment of uncertainty flashed through him, but the delicate touch of her hand on his spurred him on and he rammed into her.

Her cry rang through the air as the jolt of pleasure running through both consumed them, encasing them in a bubble of pure heat. Dark eyes peering into baby blues, he pulled back, and thrusted back in, setting an unforgiving rhythm.

Her back arched, she fought to maintain eye-contact, the hellish fire in his eyes driving her to further heights, and she squirmed underneath him. With a flick of his wrist, he popped open the latch of her bra, which fell off with his powerful thrusts. His pupils dilated at the sight.

Vegeta was in rapture with the vision of her tits bouncing to the rhythm of his plunges.

He wouldn’t be lasting long.

Determined to have her writhing in ecstasy before him, he fastened his pace, hitting repeatedly on a sensitive spot deep within her, and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

Her cries intensified as he felt the flutterings of her walls against his cock, he was so close.

Releasing her breast, he captured her lips in his, muffling her screams as she got swept up by the waves of their climax, himself following suit. It seemed to last for ages as they basked in the _radioactive_ glint of their afterglow.  

**6\. I don't want to set the world on fire**

As Vegeta slowly came back to his senses, it dawned on him the error of his actions. Pulling out and from her, he gave her his back, hand running through his hair as he thought of the consequences. There was no fixing it now.

His position was compromised. The world would burn.

Shrinking at the loss of his heat and the sudden cold of his emotional distance, Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, feeling small and dejected, and hating herself for it.

“Father?”

“Leave.”

The novice fought the tears prickling behind her lids with gritted teeth, coming down from the desk to collect her clothes. All the while as she dressed, the minister faced a map on the wall, completely ignoring her.

“I suppose you’ll be informing the Mother Superior of this.”

She startled at his voice, so immersed was she in her woes.

As she fumbled for an answer, her eyes caught a slip of paper on the ground and she reached for it.

After a moment of silence, Vegeta finally turned to see why she hadn’t answered. His eyes widened upon recognition of the slip of paper the woman was currently reading. Their gazes met, and he darted towards her, pinning her against the wall with a strong grip around her neck. Her hands immediately came up to pull at his wrist as she gasped for air.

“Why couldn’t you just leave? Why did you have to be so damn curious?!”

He sounded consternated, desperate, and Bulma feared for her life.

“I-I” she attempted to get out. “ _I don’t want to… set the world on fire_.”

As the code phrase registered in his mind, he promptly let go of her. The repercussions ran through his head. He was supposed to be approached by the government’s informant, expected to meet them at the confessionary or something like that, in order to keep his cover as priest secure but still gather the data that would help him unveil the trafficking scheme in this congregation…

“It’s you.” He whispered dumbfounded at the coughing woman on the ground and she glared back at him.

“Is that how you treat your comrades in the force?”


	2. Over the mountain, He cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta meets up with his informant properly, but struggles to keep their minds on the mission. Will an external presence help? Or will their positions be compromised? Read on and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story made more success than I expected, tbh, for a drabble night submission. I just felt the need to reward all the marvelous readers with a bonus chapter and what better occasion to write something than the Prince and the Heiress Smutfest?! It seems fitting, since this story only exists because of a drabble event on the community discord server... But I digress! This smutty scene is inspired by prompt 6 of the 2018 October Smutfest hosted by TPTH Community: Tittyfucking. I hope you all enjoy this shrewd piece!

**_If Mohammed refuses to budge_ **

**_the Mounds approach Mohammed_ **

__

In retrospect, maybe discussing her findings on the Cold gang’s infiltration in the church’s confessional hadn’t been the best idea. Sure, the wooden booth had been built with the purpose of keeping sensitive information away from prying ears, being soundproof and all, but one thing he hadn’t considered was the effect of the small closed space on their barely contained sexual urges.

The Priest now found his novice informant squirming half-naked on his lap, erect manhood in her dainty grip and glossy lips fastened on his. Things had escalated so quickly, Vegeta knew not how they got to this point and was currently fighting his own instincts to get them back on track.

“So, wo-woman…” he tried when her lips left his in search of his jugular. “What you said-huh… about the- hnnng!”

“Mother Superior, yeah…” she finished for him, grinding her bare wet core on his throbbing hardness, inter-spacing the words with little gasps. “She’s totally giving it up for King.”

His usually stoic face went even redder with the novice’s crude description. He huffed.

“Must you be so…vulgar.” He rasped out, breathless in his arousal.

Arching a blue brow, she gripped him again, tightly. Both his eyes and the throbbing vein on his forehead bulged at the feel.

“You don’t seem to mind so much…” she rebuked in a satisfied purr.

He gritted his teeth.

Just as he was about to retort they were interrupted by the creak of an opening door. Both heads whipped around towards the disruption, adrenaline shooting up their spine at the danger of getting caught in such a compromising position, breath stuck in their throats in anxious expectancy.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…” the wavering voice reached them through the punctured screen of the booth, the silhouette of one of the sisters barely visible through the small holes.

The customary prompt startled the priest into action, pushing the blue-haired novice down into his lap haphazardly to keep her out of the confessing woman’s line of sight.

“What—” a cough belied his groan at the feel of a shaky breath against his engorged flesh. “What troubles you, my child?”

The minister glared down at the blue mess of hair on his lap, willing the vixen to quit her squirming.

“I’ve done it again, Father— I couldn’t help it!”

Vegeta yelped as petal-soft lips attached to his shaft.

“Am I going to hell, Father?” the woman’s voice rang with panic, having clearly misinterpreted his reaction.

“Temptation… tests us all.” He tried, sweat running down his temple from the effort of keeping his tone steady, glowering menacingly at his own personal demon peering up innocently at him from beneath fay-blue lashes. “We must resist it at all costs!”

Unfortunately, his veiled command fell on deaf years. Taking him in her slender fingers, the novice wrapped those sinful lips around his sensitive head, prompting his molars to clamp together and start grinding desperately to keep his pleasure to himself, glancing alarmed at the screen that separated them from the now sobbing sister on the other side.

“Wo-worry not, sister…” he managed through grit teeth, jaw clenched as the devil woman slipped him deeper into her mouth, forcing him to fake another cough to cover an inadvertent moan that escaped his lips when he hit her tonsils, hastily darting a hand down to halt her ministrations.  “If you’re true in your repentance and- and diligent…”

His forceful grip on her hair, however, seemed to only spur the woman on.

“…DILIGENT” he plowed through, a vein popping insistently on his forehead at the strain. “in your penitence, HE shall grant you forgiveness.”

‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ he mouthed to the bobbing head on his lap, finally gathering enough wherewithal to push her away from his lap with such zealous urgency that the lithe woman tumbled to the narrow patch of wooden floor in a muffled heap.

“FATHER!” cried the confessing nun. “Are you all right?”

“Fine! I am fine!” reassured him quickly, wide eyes darting to and fro as he struggled to come up with a suitable explanation for the sudden noise. “I was- was…”

He glanced down, meeting the equally dismayed gaze of the novice before focusing back on the figure beyond the screen.

“Stricken!” he settled on. “By the will of God!”

Vegeta cringed at his poor excuse, praying for the nun’s ignorance. He was usually better at coming up with convincing lies on the spot, a necessary skill in his line of work, but presently his heady arousal clouded his thoughts, the weak excuse the best he could do while he tried to ignore his painful erection demanding immediate attention.

Relief flooded him as he heard the clueless woman gasp, readily accepting his explanation. It’s a pity such momentary reprieve couldn’t last long.

Reassured of her fellow sister’s obliviousness, the salacious novice grinned wickedly, licking the salty remnants of his pleasure off her lips as she quietly inched closer to place herself between the priest’s powerful thighs, hands cupping her breasts and squishing the generous mounds together.

Now primarily focused on selling his lie, the minister was equally oblivious to the woman’s actions.

“The Lord counseled me— GOOD GOD!” he blurted out midway his solemn speech, a jolt piercing through him at an unexpected sensation, prompting him to look down to be greeted by the jaw-dropping sight of his swollen tip peeking from in-between the woman’s bountiful tits, squished together to sheath his shaft. His gut quivered at the sight. “Oh, have mercy…”

“Mercy? He said you should be merciful? With… with my punishment?” inquired the confessing woman hopefully, having barely caught the priest’s muttered plea.

“Yes-oh-yes!”

The succubus by his feet had started moving, her soft mounds pushed together to envelop his cock tightly as they came up and down on it rapidly, working the priest into a frenzy, electrifying bolts of pleasure coursing through rendering him barely conscious of the aloof sister’s questions. He was the one at _her_ mercy.

As the pious nun tried to make sense of the father’s enthusiastic reply, Vegeta could do nothing but pant haggardly, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears while his gut clenched repeatedly at the mind-numbing pleasure brought on by the woman’s ministrations.

“What is to be my punishment, then? Would… Would a few extra holy mary’s in the morning be enough to punish my gluttony?”

“More.” He rasped out in a daze, mouth left agape as he watched the siren beneath him fasten her pace, doe-eyes staring up at him alluringly, his own half-lidded. “Do more.”

“More? Uhm…” the poor sister attempted once more to understand the minister’s enigmatic commands. “Would taking up more extra chores do it?”

“Yesss…” Vegeta hissed as the wanton woman put out her tongue to lick at his slit whenever his tip breached the cocoon of her breasts. “Yeah, just- just like that.”

He no longer cared for the third party just on the other side of the wooden panel, for Vegeta in that moment there was only him, his forbidden lover, and the all-consuming pleasure she could give him. Luckily, the sister just beyond the screen remained aloof to the goings-on in the other compartment of the confessional, so grateful was she for the father’s presumed leniency.

“Oh, thank you, Father!” she bowed her head courteously, even though he wouldn’t be able to see it through the wooden screen, even if he had been paying attention. The simple-minded woman fancied he had returned the gesture. “I’ll get to it straight away.”

The priest, however, was too immersed on his bliss to notice her leaving, although he’d later be thankful she left when she did, the possibility of her hearing the clergyman shamefully falling apart one that afterwards he dreaded to consider. The blue-haired novice, though, took notice of their new private status and decided to up her game.

Ever since her tongue had come out to play, Vegeta had been fighting the urge to close his eyes, lay back his head against the mahogany of the booth and succumb entirely to the woman’s whims. He couldn’t bear to miss the tantalizing view of the temptress servicing him with abandon, resigning to watch beneath lowered lids, chin digging into his chest as his head hung forward, the sight fixing his mouth agape as harsh whimpers fell unbidden from his lips.

Feeling his starting to thrust his hips erratically in desperate search of his release, his erection twitching occasionally between her breasts, Bulma lowered her mouth, pulling his lush head past her already moist lips to finally drive him over the edge.

“Hnnnng!”

Both his hands flew to grasp at her novice veil, grip creasing the white fabric, submitting at last and throwing his head back to the waves of sheer ecstasy washing over him, his climax drawing steadily closer, closer, thrilling jolts shooting up from his sac to kick-start his heart into hyper-drive as his panting grew louder.  With a last swirl of her devious tongue, Vegeta came with a vengeance, his eyes rolling back into his head as thick spurts of his salty seed gushed out, coating Bulma’s face and breasts in a white film.

After a few moments of huffing and puffing, the priest’s foggy mind cleared, and he regained awareness of his bearings once more, the blue-haired nymph’s satisfied face, glistening as it was with his essence, which she savored through tentative swipes of tongue over swollen-red lips, was the sinful view that first came into focus before his listless gaze.

Although spent, his limp cock couldn’t help but twitch halfheartedly at the sight. His brain, however, had different ideas. Mainly concerning his mission and how he just recklessly risked it by indulging on the woman’s sexual whims instead of tracking down the gang members infiltrated in the parish. Needless to say, he was frustrated beyond belief with himself and thoroughly pissed at her. The coquettish smile she flashed him didn’t help at all.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty.” She paraphrased, tongue-in-cheek, to which the minister could do nothing but groan in irritation.

It seemed the heathen would never learn her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo?! Worth the wait? Too filthy? Offensive? Please, make sure to let me know exactly what you thought of it in the comments below. Your comments are the Holy Grail keeping me young.
> 
> all hail,  
> saiyan-no-hime

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you think could be improved? Do you want to read more? Don't forget to leave those nice kudos if you think I deserve it and make sure to give me your feedback, so I can have an idea of where I stand!
> 
> See you next time, readers!  
> xxxxxx  
> saiyan-no-hime


End file.
